


Letters to Marco

by ArmyofMew



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Jean writing to Marco, Sad, Spoilers (Maybe), letter writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmyofMew/pseuds/ArmyofMew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple short letters Jean wrote to Marco after his death. Some times the only way you can express your thoughts is by putting them on paper</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters to Marco

Marco,

I can't feel you beside me anymore, It's like I've gone numb. I can still feel and I'm still aware but the shock of losing you has gone through me like a current. Sometimes I just feel so insecure and it's more than I can handle. I want to be more like you, you know? I want to be good and inspirational but I just wind up feeling so selfish. You were right, I'm not strong. Sometimes I can't handle being me, all the insecurity and self-doubt, it's like knot in my stomach and the more I try to untangle it the worse it gets. I'm so afraid that I'm going to die, but it's so much more than that. I'm afraid I'm going to die and get others hurt or killed as well. I'm not a strong leader, or a symbol of power like Eren. I'm not smart like Armin, I'm just Jean. I'm going to screw this all up, I can feel it, I just know something is going to go wrong. I don't want to lose anyone else. I can't handle that, I can barley handle losing you, and I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry, it's all my fault that you aren't here anymore. I should have known, I should have been with you. 

It all feels so wrong and I'm so scared. I miss you Marco

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said these are going to be really, really short. I typed these on my phone last semester and really feel like sharing them. I doubt they'll be ground breaking but I still think they deserve to be read.


End file.
